Secrets
by BrandNewDay
Summary: Harry Weasley always thought he was adopted; the Weasley's were so different from him. What will happen when Harry finds out he is adopted, and that his father is someone the whole Wizarding world fears?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry Weasley always thought he was adopted. All of his siblings had red hair, he didn't. They had freckles, he didn't. He had glasses, his siblings didn't. There were plenty of differences between Harry and the rest of the Weasleys, and Harry noticed them. There was also the scar on his forehead that never faded away like usual scars. Wasn't there a spell to make scars disappear anyway? Mrs. Weasley said he got the scar while playing with his brothers, but how could the scar get in the shape of a lightning bolt?

Harry told Ron Weasley his suspicions, but Ron always told him that all of them couldn't have had red hair.

"You're just a bit different, that's all," Ron had said.

Harry had learned to stop arguing with Ron and kept his thoughts to himself. Nobody could assure him that he wasn't adopted. Harry thought about telling Hermione Granger, his best friend at Hogwarts, about this, but she would probably side with Ron. Hermione would look at the logical reasons and would try to prove him wrong. That was what annoyed Harry the most about Hermione. Harry often thought about what had happened in his previous years at Hogwarts; there had been clues that he was adopted through each and every year.

In first year, the Sorting Hat considered putting Harry in Slytherin. The Weasley children were always put in Gryffindor, the house the Sorting Hat did put him in. Draco Malfoy acted like Harry didn't know something he was supposed to, which made Harry suspicious of everything. Malfoy always made comments that made him think that he _was_ adopted. Harry had gone with Hermione and Ron to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Ron was injured leaving only Harry and Hermione to find it. The next obstacle allowed only one of them to pass through. Hermione did it while Harry brought Ron to the Hospital Wing and notified Dumbledore about what had happened. Hermione had defeated Voldemort, who was disguised as Proffesor Quirell. Hermione only had minor injuries, and Ron and Harry were happy to see her when she had recovered.

In second year, Harry found that he had the ability to talk to snakes. He was a parsel tongue, something that powerful Dark wizards usually were. There was not one person in the Weasley family that could do that. Ginny, Harry's sister, was saved by Ron. Ron had forced Harry to come to the Chamber of Secrets with him. Both of them also forced their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, to come along.

In third year, Harry and Hermione saved Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius Black was going to get the Kiss because he was thought to be allies with Voldemort. Hermione and Ron started dating in this year, too. Harry felt a little jealous by this.

In fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Cup turned out to be a portkey leading to a graveyard. Cedric Diggory was able to get back to Hogwarts and claimed he saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return.

Harry was now packing his bags for his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was excited to be going back; it was the only place that felt at home for him.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story! I'll try to write the next few chapters as soon as I can. I hope you liked this chapter. By the way, I'm NOT JK Rowling and I did NOT create these characters.


	2. Train to Hogwarts

**Train to Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron scanned Platform 9 ¾ for any familiar faces. They were looking for their best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" someone called from behind them. "Ron! I've missed you over the summer!"

"Hermione!" both Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"Shall we find a compartment? Last time all of them were taken, remember?" Hermione lead them to the train. They put their luggage away and found an empty room near the back of the train.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It was fine, yours?"

"It was great! Harry and I practiced Quidditch almost every day. I reckon I might be able to make the Gryffindor team this year."

"It's only been a few minutes, and already you've mentioned Quidditch! What's so fascinating about that sport, anyway?

"Well, you're a girl, you wouldn't understand." Harry listened to Hermione and Ron argue. They've been arguing ever since they met each other; maybe even more over fourth year. Harry looked out the window and saw that the train was already moving. Harry also noticed the sky was dark; almost like a big storm was approaching. When Hermione and Ron suddenly got quiet, Harry focused back to the conversation to see why they've stopped yelling. He saw them looking out the window, too.

"What do you suppose Voldemort is up to?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know...Do you reckon he has anything to do with that storm?" Harry asked.

"I hope not," Hermione answered. "If he does, then he would most likely be around here." Hermione looked out the window once more. "I wonder who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Harry was glad for the change of topic. He didn't like talking about Voldemort or any sort of Dark magic. Ron and Hermione usually looked at him like he was…different…when they talked about him.

The journey to Hogwarts seemed to pass by quickly; the three were already at Hogwarts by the time they finished catching up. They greeted a few other friends from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Slytherins, however, were not so friendly.

"Potter!" a voice called out. Potter was Harry's middle name. There was too many Weasley's for Malfoy to call out Harry's last name. That is, if he wasn't adopted. "Still hanging out with the Mudblood and the poor Weasley, I see?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said.

"I'm telling you, Potter, you'd get better privileges with us Slytherins. We can actually afford our broomsticks." Harry started heading towards Malfoy.

"Just leave him, Harry," Hermione said, pulling Harry and Ron towards the Hogwarts entrance.

"I'd love to see him get cursed," Ron said. "That slimy git deserves to get attacked by those centaurs." Ron was looking into the Forbidden Forest. There were movements coming from behind the trees, and every few minutes they could make out the face of an angry centaur.

"I wonder what's got them so mad," Hermione said.

The trio walked into the Great Hall. The first years were sorted, and Dumbledore introduced them to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. After that, they decided to get some sleep. Lessons started tomorrow, and they were tired after the long train ride.

**Author's Note: **The story will get more adventure filled in the next few chapters when Harry discovers who his father really is. I hope you like it.


	3. Murmurs

**Murmurs**

Harry wasn't feeling so happy to be back after his first potions lesson. Professor Snape seemed to hate him more than anyone else. Snape actually loved Neville Longbottom compared to him.

"Hey, Harry!" exclaimed Neville as Harry was walking down the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room. "Wait up!" Neville caught up to Harry, panting. "Could you help me with the Potion essay? I didn't get a thing out of today's lesson."

"Well, neither did I." Harry said angrily. He didn't know what made him feel so mad at Neville. "When did I become your homework helper, anyway? What happened to Hermione? Doesn't she whisper instructions in your ear during lessons, anyway?"

"Well, I…I just thought…you'd be able to help…" Neville stammered as he walked past Harry. Harry didn't know why he bullied Neville, but he regretted it.

"Nice, Potter," a familiar voice called. "That Longbottom wanted to cheat off you anyways. He probably _will_ go to that know-it-all Mudblood."

"I didn't mean to"

"Well, you did it. Are you sure you don't want _pureblood _friends instead of that filth you hang around with?"

"They're not filth. They're loyalty compared to you. What happened to Crabbe and Goyle? Did you finally realize they're a bunch of pigs?"

"Talking back, Potter? Are you defending them because you think Ron's your brother?"

"What do you mean, 'I think'"

"You don't still believe that you're actually his sibling? I thought you were smarter than that." Malfoy started walking away down the corridor.

"What was I supposed to think?" Malfoy ignored Harry and went out of sight. Harry began to head toward his common room thinking about what Malfoy had said. He couldn't help thinking that Malfoy was right and that he should find out who was his real mother and father. Harry's conversation with Malfoy confirmed for Harry that he was adopted. He didn't know why he suddenly believed his enemy; perhaps it was because they both agreed. Harry reached the common room, said the password, and rushed inside. He was surprised to see Hermione looking at him with an angry yet scared look on her face. She got up and turned to Harry.

"Why did you do that to Neville?" she said angrily. "He's really upset now; Ron's trying to calm him. I hope you're happy with that." Hermione ran off toward the girl's dorm.

"Hermione!" Harry called out after her, but she did not look back. Harry sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace and started his Potion's essay.

--

_He was in a graveyard…someone was following him. He came face to face with an extremely large headstone. He turned around to see a man with his wand held out and a snake by his feet _

_"Harry," the voice said softly yet coldly. He started running as fast as he could away from this wizard. "Harry!" the voice said, louder this time._

_"No!" he shouted, running faster and faster…_

Harry woke up and saw a red haired boy in front of him. He realized it was Ron.

"Finally, you're awake," Ron said. "You kept mumbling in your sleep. I couldn't catch what you were saying, though."

"What time is it?" Harry asked, putting his unfinished essay away.

"It's around midnight." Harry looked around. The common room was empty.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I reckon she went to bed. Not anywhere else to go at midnight, is there?"

"Right. Did she tell you to watch after me?"

"No…well, you know…you know how Hermione can be sometimes…"

"Oh, so both of you still think I'm crazy, don't you? I'll just be getting to bed, then. Don't wake me up this time. My nightmares aren't as bad as seeing you stalking me the whole night."

"Harry…you have to admit, Neville didn't deserve what you said to him…" Harry ignored Ron. Maybe Malfoy was right about Ron, too. Harry pulled into his bed and pretended to sleep when Ron entered. Ron went to sleep in his bed across from Harry.

--

After Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry walked alone to the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron have been avoiding him all day. Harry sort of missed them, but he didn't want to be the one to apologize first. It wasn't his fault they were being mental…

There was Neville Longbottom, walking towards the Herbology classroom. Harry suddenly didn't feel like being outside anymore, and started for the Gryffindor common room. Along the way, he heard two familiar voices whispering in the next corridor.

"What do you think made him do it?"

"I don't know…" Harry recognized who the voices belonged to. His two friends were talking to each other about someone.

"It…it was not something he'd…normally do, was it?" Harry suddenly realized who they were talking about. They were talking about him. Harry came out from behind the wall he was hiding behind.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised.

"Think it's fun talking about me when I'm not around, do you?" Harry said angrily. His friends thought something was wrong with him. Maybe they weren't even his friends, after all. Anger boiled inside of Harry, and he couldn't control it.

"We were just talking…I mean, have you seen Neville last night? He thought you were…better than that and helpful." Ron looked at Hermione to see if she approved.

"He's right Harry," Hermione responded. "You shouldn't have acted that way. He's a bit forgetful and needs supportive friends that won't yell at him when he asks for help." Ron nodded.

"Maybe if you weren't lying all the time I wouldn't have done that to him! Everybody must notice that I'm adopted, and you're always saying I'm just a bit different. I'd like to know who my real family is! I sure hope they're not liars like yours!"

"Calm down, mate. Stop going on about that. Hermione doesn't think you're adopted, do-"

"STUPEFY!" Ron hit against the wall, unmoving.

"Harry! How could-you're getting to be more like…like Malfoy every day."

Well, that must be an improvement. If we're alike, we will probably get along great." Harry stalked off, leaving Hermione with Ron.

**Author's Note:** I hope to get the next chapter up soon! The next few chapters will be about Harry's discoveries about who his family really is.


	4. The Letter

**The Letter**

Harry walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He hadn't apologized to Hermione and Ron yet. It was too late for that, anyway. He already had a new group of friends, and it looked like Neville was replacing him as Hermione and Ron's friend.

The door to Defense Against the Dark Arts creaked open, and they stepped inside. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, whirled around. Seeing that it was Malfoy and Harry, she turned back to the front of the classroom with a disgusted look on her face. Harry ignored this and went to sit next to his new friends in the back of the classroom.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin the lesson," said a girly voice from the front of the room. "Today we're reading chapter three of your _Defensive Magical Theory_ book by Wilbert Slinkhard." The sound of groans and books opening filled the room. Professor Umbridge ignored them.

Harry looked around the room. Everyone seemed to at least pretend they were reading. Everyone except Hermione, who had her book closed and was looking at Professor Umbridge with her hand raised. This was what Hermione did every lesson. Soon all of the students would have their attention on Hermione and Professor Umbridge would finally call on her. A piece of paper was slipped onto Harry's book. He looked to his left and saw Malfoy mouth, "read it". Harry unfolded the paper and started reading:

_Meet me at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest tonight at ten. There's something __very __important I have to tell you._

Harry reread the letter again. What did Malfoy have to tell him? Was it something about being adopted? Did Malfoy have something hidden in the forest? Harry nodded at Malfoy. Tonight would be the night where he will learn something. Harry didn't know what, but he would learn _something._

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	5. The Forbidden Forest

**The Forbidden Forest**

Harry walked out of the common room. It was almost ten, and Harry was heading towards the Forbidden Forest to meet Malfoy. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Harry!" someone called from behind. Harry wheeled around. There was Hermione, rushing towards him. "You're not really going to meet Malfoy, are you?"

"How'd you-"Hermione took out a piece of parchment from her pocket. It was Malfoy's note. He must of left it in the classroom.

"It could be a trap, Harry. You started hanging around with him for only a day or two." Harry had thought about this, but had decided to take the risk.

"You don't understand, Hermione. It's something that I've been wondering for a while."

"Couldn't you just ask him to tell you tomorrow? It's a Saturday, so you wouldn't have any classes."

"I have to go." Harry started walking down the staircase.

"Harry!" Hermione caught up with him. "If you're going, then I'm going with you."

"No, you stay here. Why should you care, anyway? Always talking about me when I'm not around."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I understand you want to know about who your parents are. That's why I brought you this." Hermione handed Harry a cloak. His invisibility cloak! Why hadn't he thought of that before? The teachers would give him at least a week of detention if they saw him wandering the halls.

"Thanks. You can't come with me, though."

"Believe it or not, Harry, we're still friends and I'm not letting you go alone." Harry checked his watch. It was getting closer and closer to ten.

"Fine, then. Stay under the cloak and don't let Malfoy see you. You know, in case it's a trap." Hermione nodded, and Harry pulled the cloak over the two of them. They strode quickly through the school until they reached the entrance. They pushed the door open.

"I think I see Malfoy over by the forest." Hermione whispered. Harry glanced to the forest and saw a figure standing by the entrance.

"We'll get behind Hagrid's Hut and I'll get out from under the cloak. You'll stay underneath it and follow me to Malfoy."

"Okay." Harry yanked off the cloak as they got behind Hagrid's hut. Harry walked up to Malfoy. Malfoy grinned as he saw Harry approach.

"I thought you chickened out." Malfoy said. "What took you so long?"

"Er…Professor McGonagall almost caught me in the corridors."

"I wonder what she was doing walking around the halls this late?"

"I dunno…" A howl came from the forest. Harry heard Hermione gasp from behind. Malfoy didn't seem to hear her. He just seemed a bit uneasy and frightened. "What-what did you want to tell me?"

"We have to go into the forest to find out."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Malfoy started toward the forest slowly. Harry looked behind him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Er…nothing." Malfoy looked at Harry suspiciously and headed towards the forest again. Harry followed behind him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. His voice was hardly audible.

"Yes?" Hermione's voice sounded frightened and quiet.

"Do you know anywhere that the Forbidden Forest would lead to?"

"No."

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try writing the next chapter as soon as I can. xD


	6. Revealed

**Revealed**

Leaves crunched under Harry's feet as he ventured further into the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy glanced back to make sure he was still there. It was almost like Malfoy expected Harry to disappear. The Forbidden Forest was silent; all they could hear was their own footsteps.

"Er…how much further do we have to go?" Harry asked while glancing around. Harry couldn't help but feel he was being watched.

"Just a little bit further," Malfoy said after a few steps. Harry could still hear a third pair of footsteps, which meant Hermione was still keeping up. After a few more minutes they stopped. There were muffled voices coming from ahead.

"Malfoy, are you planning to meet someone in the forest?"

"You'll see." The voices got closer and closer until Harry could make out what they were saying.

"-he should be here by now. Are you sure your son was up to this?" a female voice asked.

"Silence!" a high, cold, voice exclaimed. "I think I hear something." Harry froze. The voice seemed oddly familiar…

"Draco!" another voice exclaimed as Malfoy walked out into a little clearing.. "Is Potter with you?"

"Yeah, mom." Draco motioned for Harry to follow. Harry took a step forward. Someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Harry, I'm not sure you should go any further."

"I came this far. I reckon I should see what all that walking was for."

"It seems like Malfoy's parents are out there."

"Yeah."

"Harry, you know they were followers of…of Voldemort."

"Hermione, I have to do this. I don't care if Voldemort is there or not." Hermione let go of his arm.

"Just be careful." Harry nodded and proceeded to Malfoy. He could see the faces of everyone there and recognized a few. He guessed the blonde haired with was Malfoy's mother, the blonde haired wizard was probably Malfoy's father, and it seemed like Bellatrix Lestange, a recently escaped criminal was also there. It looked like there was other Death Eaters around, too. And…and Hermione was right. There was Voldemort, waiting there. It was a trap. Voldemort wanted to kill him. But why did Voldemort choose him when he could've chosen anyone?

"Harry, we finally meet," Voldemort's cold voice said. Harry finally realized where he heard that voice before. He had a dream, and Voldemort must've been the person chasing him. "Malfoy has brought you here so that I could tell you something that I've been waiting to tell you for years."

"What is it, then?"

"Patience, Harry." Voldemort paused for a moment. "As you can probably tell, you're not related to you guardians. Your real family isn't a disgrace to the Wizarding World." Anger flushed through Harry. The Weasley's didn't have a lot of money, but they were always nice to him.

"The Weasley's are not a disgrace to the Wizarding World." A few of the Death Eater's laughed.

"As I was saying, I know who your real parents are. You see, Harry, I'm your father." There was gasp from behind Harry. Harry didn't care, it couldn't be true. Voldemort couldn't be his father, or could he?


	7. Trouble

**Trouble**

Harry was so sure that his real parents would be someone great; not someone that everyone in the Wizarding World knew of for devastating the community.

Draco whirled around. He had heard a gasp from behind him. Voldemort, however, didn't seem to notice the noise.

"You're…you're lying," Harry said with anger in his voice. Voldemort was not his father. He couldn't be.

"Why would I be lying, Harry?" Voldemort asked in his cold voice. "Haven't you noticed everything we have in common? We both have the ability to speak to snakes. We both are fascinated about the Dark Arts…"

"I'm only interested in fighting against it!"

"The Weasley's helped shaped your perception on a few things, haven't they Harry? Or perhaps Dumbledore has taught you a few things?"

"No, I'm just not your son! Believe it or not, but you're not the only Parseltongue in the world!" Voldemort must be trying to trick him, trying to get him on his side…

"There's no use denying it, Harry. Have you ever wondered where you got that scar? You did it when you were a little child. You tried the Dark Arts, but you didn't know how to do it. You ended up giving yourself that scar."

"I couldn't perform that rubbish when I was little! I would never have tried, anyways!" The weather seemed to be getting worse; it was now started to rain along with the wind that was already blowing.

"Maybe if we went to a more suitable place you would understand…"

*****

Hermione, who was watching the scene from the trees, suddenly saw something moving behind Harry. She glanced over to see a large snake prepared to bite Harry. The snake was seconds away from striking…

*****

"STUPEFY!" The snake flew from Harry's feet. Harry stared at the stunned snake in front of him, forgeting Voldemort's last statment.

"Did you bring a friend, Harry?" Voldemort asked as he took out his wand and pointed it towards the place the spell came from. A flash of red light came bursting from it, barely missing the spot where Hermione stood. Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters. "Look…"

"You tried to kill me!" Harry exclaimed. He tried to distract them from looking for Hermione. If they found her…

"My _snake_ tried to kill you. She isn't fond of strangers. I found her a few years after you were taken away."

"If I was your son, then why would they have taken me away?" The distraction seemed to be working. Voldemort and a few Death Eaters were still looking suspiciously where Hermione stood hidden, but none of them went looking for her.

"They thought that you would become almost as powerful as me and decided to take you to a family full of blood traitors. _Rennervate._" Nagini, Voldemort's snake, awoke. "Lestrange, Dolohov, I think that someone might have followed Harry here. Go look for anyone. Cast spells towards the area, or anything you think would work."

"I'm sure nobody followed us. There wasn't anyone behind Draco and me."

"Are you sure? The person seems to have an invisibility cloak; something that Draco here tells me belongs to you. Or have trees started aiming spells at harmless snakes?" The two Death Eaters, wands in hand, continued toward the trees.

*****

Hermione pulled her wand out, wondering what to do. Bellatrix Lestrange was raising her wand. Hermione recognized her from posters around Hogsmeade, but she didn't think she had heard of Dolohov before.

"Crucio!" The spell missed her by inches. Hermione quickly used the Silencing Charm quickly to both. At least they couldn't yell out if they found her, but Voldemort was still a few seconds away. The effects of the spells wouldn't be as harmful either.

"Stupefy!" Hermione aimed her wand at Bellatrix, who was hit and fell backward. Dolohov made a motion with his wand causing a jet of red to fly at Hermione, who screamed just as the spell hit her. The invisibility cloak flew off of her as she went backward, unconscious.

*****

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled just as Lestrange and Dolohov went to search for Hermione. They would most likely find her soon enough, and he was running out of ways to distract them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled out at the exact same time as Harry's Disarm Spell. The two jets of light clashed together in between them. Harry looked in shock at Voldemort, who also seemed surprised. The connecting spells were slowly going towards Voldemort. Suddenly, someone close screamed. Harry let go of the connection and whirled around. They had found Hermione.


	8. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

"I think you've went far enough, Tom," a voice said. The Death Eaters looked around in fear. They recognized that voice. A tall figure came from the trees. The Death Eaters whispered amongst each other as Dumbledore appeared. Voldemort face filled with shock, but he quickly hid it.

"Dumbledore, what a surprise," Voldemort answered. A few Death Eaters had dissapparated. Dumbledore glanced at Harry.

"You are not permitted to lure students out into the Forbidden Forest, Tom."

"I suppose you still think you're the most powerful wizard, do you?" Soon all of the Death Eaters were gone, except for the Malfoys and Bellatrix.

"Seems like your followers do not want to stand by you."

"They will get punished for that, after I bring Harry back to his real home and finish you off." Harry slowly started moving backward towards where Hermione had been standing. Voldemort didn't seem to notice. Harry turned around and saw Hermione laying there.

"Hermione!" he whispered, but there was no response. Harry looked back at where Dumbledore and Voldemort stood. They were now dueling;spells were bouncing everywhere. The Malfoys and Bellatrix were now gone, which left the forest seem empty. The dueling soon stopped and Voldemort himself disapparated. A tired Dumbledore walked over to Harry.

"We should be going back now." Dumbledore said as he conjured a stretcher for Hermione. They walked back to the school through the cold rain and wind.

Harry was waiting in Dumbledore's office while Dumbledore took Hermione to the hospital wing. Harry kept thinking. Was Voldemort really his father? Who was his mother? And, what would have happened if Voldemort took him home? Would they live like a normal family and be happy? _Probably not. _Harry came out of his thoughts when Dumbledoor opened the door.

"Harry," he said. "I believe Voldemort has told you about being your father." Harry nodded.

"But, sir, it isn't true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is, Harry. Voldemort is your father. When you were born, a prophecy was created. The prophecy stated that you were to become even more powerful than Voldemort.

"As we all know, Voldemort doesn't like it when people have more power than he does. He tried to kill you, Harry. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but the curse bounced off of you and almost killed Voldemort. All you received was your scar." Harry touched his forehead. The scar wasn't from playing with the Weasleys, but from the Killing Curse.

"Sir, who was my mother?"

"You will find out soon enough." Dumbledore glanced at the clock. "It's very late; you should get some rest before your lessons tomorrow."

"But, sir…"

"Your questions can wait until later, Harry. You will find the answers to your questions when the time is right. For now, let us get some sleep." Harry got up to leave.

"Oh, and before you go, Harry, I'd recommend for you to stay away from Mr. Malfoy and his friends. We wouldn't want you to get trapped by Voldemort again. He will most likely try to find a way to kill you the next time you meet him." Harry nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! I wasn't sure about continuing this, but I decided that I would. I hope you like this chapter!


	9. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

The months went by quickly. Harry became friends with Ron and Hermione again, yet he still didn't trust them enough to tell them everything. They probably knew Voldemort was his father, anyway. The O.W.L.S. left Harry too busy studying to think about finding Voldemort. Harry knew Dumbledore wanted him to stay away from Voldemort, but he had to figure out some more information. Harry constantly wondered what happened to his mother, and more importantly, who she was. There was nothing in old copies of The Daily Prophet or any books about Voldemort having a family.

Harry kept having nightmares at night. In his nightmare's, Harry was running after a snake. The snake was trying to kill someone, a woman, and he had to stop it…Before Harry could do anything, he'd wake up in a cold sweat. Once in a while, Harry would find Ron awake staring at him. "Just a nightmare," Harry would mutter while Ron went back to sleep, unconvinced. Harry, however, would stay up for hours thinking until he fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

With O.W.L.S. finished, Harry spent a lot of his time wondering what to do. He felt like he _needed _the information. Ron and Hermione noticed how he was always spacing out.

"Harry?" Hermione said after asking Harry a question he did not answer. Hermione had healed completely from the encounter with Dolohov in the Forbidden Forest. She had had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a few weeks, but she was back to normal again.

"What?" Harry asked, coming out from his thoughts.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Hey, look at this!" Ron said, pointing at an article in the Daily Prophet that was spread out in front of Hermione. "It says that You-Know-Who has been spotted.

"Where?" Harry asked, peering over at the paper.

"Godric's Hallow." Hermione answered, studying Harry carefully. "You're not thinking of going after him, are you?"

"No, of course not," Harry lied. The last thing he wanted was Hermione trying to persuade him not to go. Ron would side with her, and they'd do anything to stop him. If only they knew how it felt to know hardly anything about your family, then they would agree with him.

"I'm not going to head after him, okay?" Harry said again, annoyed. Ron and Hermione were staring, unconvinced, at him.

"Well, I guess we better get packing," Ron said after a few moments of silence. "We're going back home in a few days, and we wouldn't want to forget anything.

The next couple of days passed by quickly, and soon the three were off towards the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked back at Hogwarts. He always hated leaving the school and going back to the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. They entered the room and took a seat.

"So are you going to come over the last few weeks of the summer?" Ron asked Hermione. Harry didn't listen to her answer. He was focused on the figure he saw moving along the Forbidden Forest. The figure was tall and pale with light blonde hair. Harry recognized the person; it was Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since he was led into the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy never returned to Hogwarts after that. Harry watched Malfoy until he disappeared back into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry decided not to mention this to Hermione and Ron. They were happily discussing about what they were going to do over the break, and they would think he was going crazy anyway. What would Malfoy be doing in the Forbidden Forest? Ron and Hermione would probably think Malfoy had a harmless reason to be there, while Harry thought he was up to no good.

If only he could get off the train to talk to Malfoy…

No, that would cause too much attention. He could find Voldemort without Malfoy's help, or Voldemort would find him, whichever occurred first.

* * *

There was stormy weather as the Hogwarts Express traveled back to Platform 9 ¾. Harry could barely see anything outside of the train.

"I think we should be arriving soon," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "but the weather might've caused some delay…"

Hermione was right; the weather caused them to be thirty minutes late. The Hogwarts Express finally stopped, though, and the three got up to get off the train.


	10. Sightings

**Sightings**

Harry awoke from another nightmare. It was like the other dreams he had been having; he couldn't remember the details, but he was almost positive that it was about Voldemort.

It had been a few days since Harry arrived back at the Burrow. Everything went as usual. They played Quidditch and Wizard's Chess, chatted about school and Quidditch, and did the same daily chores as the previous summer; it was as if Harry never encountered Voldemort.

Harry turned to see Ron still asleep in his bed. He slowly got up and exited the room, making sure he could still hear Ron snoring as he left. He didn't want anyone to follow him. Harry crept into the kitchen to find the latest Daily Prophet lying on the table. The title caught his eye:

**You-Know-Who Sightings in Godric's Hallow**

_Many residents of the town of Godric's Hallow have reported seeing You-Know-Who wandering around the graveyard there. There has not been any suspicious activity around the town, so residents of Godric's Hallow shouldn't worry too much. There have not been any recent disappearances or murders that could confirm Voldemort was in the area. In his…_

Harry jerked up from the paper as he heard someone coming down the stairs. The long, red hair confirmed it as Ginny.

"What are you doing down here so late?" she asked, her eyes glancing from the paper back to Harry.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I heard you when you went past my room." Ginny walked up to him and saw what the Daily Prophet was discussing. Seeing the fear and comprehension in her eyes, Harry started walking back to the stairs.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep," he said, hoping Ginny wouldn't say anything.

"You're not thinking of going after him, are you?" she asked, holding up the Daily Prophet.

"No, why would I do that?" Harry asked, leaving Ginny in the kitchen by herself. She would've believed him so much more if he gave her an are-you-crazy-look instead of the doubtful look and quick answer he just gave her.

* * *

Harry threw some clothes and some books into his bag. He had to leave soon if he was ever going to search for Voldemort. The Weasley's would get suspicious of him if he stayed for another week or so. Ginny was already acting strange since the meeting they had the previous night. He caught her looking at him with a worried expression during breakfast. If he didn't give his plan away, she definitely would.

"What're you doing?" a voice said. Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Er…cleaning." Harry answered quickly. "I couldn't find my…er…sneakoscope and I couldn't find it so…"

"Isn't this your sneakoscope?" Ron asked, pointing to the circular object on the nightstand.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Harry stood up and picked up the sneakoscope.

"What did you need it for?"

"Just wondered where it went." Ron opened his mouth to say something."Want to go play some Quidditch?"

"Wha-? Sure." Ron, confused, went to exit the room."I'll go get my stick from the shed and meet you out there."

"Okay," Harry replied, rolling the sneakoscope in his hands. That had been close.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter. I'll try to post a new chapter soon.


End file.
